Various fluid distribution systems have been developed for use with filter systems that filter water and wastewater. The fluid distribution systems act to direct influent and effluent during the filtration stage as desired. The fluid distribution systems also direct washing fluid during backwashing or cleaning of the filter bed or filter beds of the filter system. The fluid typically includes air and water. Separate distribution systems may be provided to direct water and air. Further, the water may be filtered or unfiltered water. Air is typically used to enhance the cleaning process. The air is employed to agitate the bed to allow floc or impurities to become dislodged from the media so that they can be carried away to waste by the washing liquid.
One well known fluid distribution system is the ARIES® air scour system manufactured by a related company to the assignee of the subject patent application. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,534,202 and 5,673,481 were issued on this air scour system. One commercial embodiment of the ARIES® air scour system is depicted in FIG. 1. The subject invention is a further improvement over the ARIES® air scour system depicted in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a portion of a fluid distribution system is illustrated. The fluid distribution system includes a main header 2 with a pair of laterals 4 and 6 extending outwardly therefrom. Extending from each of the laterals 4 and 6 are a plurality of air diffuser conduits. Air diffuser conduit 8 along with E-clips 10 and 12 removably secure lateral 6 to header 2. Specifically, lateral 6 is mounted on a sleeve (not shown) extending outwardly from header 2. Openings (not shown) are formed on opposite sides of the sleeve and lateral 6. Air diffuser conduit 8 is directed through these openings to assume the position depicted in FIG. 1. E-clips 10 and 12 are then used to secure lateral 6 to header 2. It should be noted that grooves (not shown) extend along the longitudinal axis of diffuser conduit 8. A portion (not shown) of E-clips 10 and 12 engage the grooves to securely attach the lateral 6 to the header 2. Lateral 4 is secured to header 2 in a similar fashion.
To remove the lateral 6 from the header 2, it is necessary to remove both of the E-clips 10 and 12 and then remove the diffuser conduit 8. After these steps are performed, the lateral 6 is free to be removed from the header 2.
E-clips 10 and 12 are subject to corrosion unless made from an expensive material such as stainless steel. Also, the E-clips require that the air diffuser 8 have a special groove formed therein to accommodate these clips. Further, the E-clips and associated air diffuser 8, by their very existence, form crevices in which unwanted microbial organisms can become lodged and grow. Such is undesirable as it can lead to unsatisfactory results in filtering water or other liquids.
The remaining diffuser conduits 14 are permanently secured to the laterals 4 and 6 by welding. This is typically done at the factory and the laterals 4 and 6 are shipped to the installation site with the diffuser conduits 14 already permanently affixed thereto. Hence, if any diffuser conduit 14 is damaged during shipping or becomes clogged during use or otherwise fails to perform in a satisfactory manner it cannot be replaced without replacing the entire lateral. Such is undesirable. In addition, the welding process is time consuming and labor intensive.
Diffuser conduits 14 are not interchangeable with diffuser conduits 8 due to the grooves formed along the longitudinal axis of diffuser conduit 8 to accommodate E-clips 10 and 12. This is undesirable because it requires the manufacturer to create two different parts to perform essentially the same function, i.e., enhance distribution of a fluid through a filter bed or other structure.
Accordingly, a fluid distribution system that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art fluid distribution systems is desirable.